Charles Alexandre de Nassau
Charles Alexandre '(July 14th 1761-Present) is a Grandelumierian noble and first cousin once removed to the Duc de Lorraine, Hycainthe Charles de Nassau. Reign of Louis XI- ''Monsieur de Nassau '''Early Life Charles Alexandre de Nassau was born on July 14th, 1761, being the first and only child of the match of Jacques Charles de Nassau and Jeanne Claudine de Nassau. The birth took place while his mother and father were visiting le Chateau de Saint-François in the Duchy of Nassau. His birth was quite strenuous for his mother, and many believed there would be severe complications during the birth.His mother managed to birth him without any serious complications, but Charles was recognized to be quite sickly, and this would continue throughout his childhood. When he was baptized at the age of four, he was given the name Charles Alexandre, his name Charles, succeeding his father. He was raised in Nassau with much of his extended family, but often refused to engage in physical activity, and would remain confined to his chambers studying diligently, although he was rarely attended by professional tutors, he excelled at topics such as history, language and poetry. His desire for seclusion also stemmed from his small, unhealthy stature and frequent illness. To further this issue, his father beat him in private quite often, as he abused alcohol for many years of his life. With combination from his constant state of poor health, sprouted a severe lack of self-esteem and lack of happiness for Charles. As a result from his non-existent relationship with his father, his relationship with his mother prospered, and their bond was observed to make them inseparable at times. When Charles was fourteen years old, his father went on a hunting trip, and his horse tripped over a root and fell, sending him flying off the saddle, upon impact he broke his neck and was killed instantly. From that day forth, Charles' changed quite rapidly, he became moreactive, not confining himself to his chambers. He also developed a new flamboyant personality, rather than being quite reserved. Through his flamboyance, he developed a strong taste for women, pursuing many and frequenting brothels in a debaucherous regimen. And with this he began drinking and gambling heavily like his father. In Nassau, he frequented gamesters and gamblers contstantly, betting away his meager inheritance and accumulating a signifcant debt, as he played on outrageous credits without a means of repayment. Reign of Louis XII- Monsieur de Nassau After the Emperor's death in 1780, he and his mother would attend the Emperor's funeral in Dijon. After that, Charles made his debut in court. Initially, Charles did not taking a liking to the increase in formalities and heavily tailored lifestyle. Thus he resolved to furthering his drinking and gambling habits. As a result, he was unable to maintain any relationship and quickly became more and more dependant on his addictions. Charles was present for the Dauphin's birth in early 1781 and for the following revolt and subsequent transportation to Dijon with the Emperor and the rest of the court. Titles and Styles '''July 14th, 1761- Present '''His Lordship, Monsieur de Nassau Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births Category:House Nassau Category:Victims of the Revolution